The structure of N-(cyanomethyl)-4-(2-((4-(2′,2′,6′,6′-d4-morpholino)phenyl)amino)pyrimidin-4-yl)benzamide is shown as formula I:

The compound of formula I, with a molecular formula of C23H18D4N6O2 and a molecular weight of 418.49 is a class of inhibitors of non-receptor tyrosine kinases (such as JAK kinases) and is suitable for preparing drugs for the treatment/prevention of cancer, myeloproliferative disorders, inflammation, and other related diseases.
Different crystal forms and salt forms of a drug might affect its dissolution, absorption in vivo, thereby affecting its clinical therapeutic effect and safety to a certain extent. In particular, for some slightly soluble solid or semisolid oral preparations, the influence of crystal forms is huge. There are no studies on polymorphs of compound I up to now, and no polymorph of compound I has been developed yet.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop polymorphs of compound I.